


Les Raisons du Coeur

by ila_D



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, John Watson is a Saint, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slice of Life, They are so in love, sherlock and philosophy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ila_D/pseuds/ila_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Il cuore ha le sue ragioni che la ragione non conosce".<br/>[...] - Che idiozia, John. Sai benissimo che il muscolo cardiaco serve a pompare il sangue nelle vene necessario alla sopravvivenza umana e non possiede alcun tipo di ragione."<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Piccola OS senza pretese :) (Johnlock! PoVJohn)</p>
<p>ila_D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Raisons du Coeur

 

 

 

****

  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
_“Il cuore ha le sue ragioni che la ragione non conosce”._  
  
Seduto sulla sua poltrona, John rilesse tra sé e sé quella frase un’altra volta, tenendo il segno sulla pagina.  
  
\- Che idiozia, John. Sai benissimo che il muscolo cardiaco serve a pompare il sangue nelle vene necessario alla sopravvivenza umana e non possiede alcun tipo di ragione.  
  
\- Gesù, Sherlock! Devi smetterla di assalirmi alle spalle all’improvviso mentre leggo! È inquietante.  
  
E infatti il povero ex-soldato attaccato alle spalle era sobbalzato sulla poltrona, reprimendo l’antico istinto di recuperare la prima arma a disposizione e mettersi in posizione di difesa. Intanto la mano del consulting detective, calda sul suo collo – _brividi di piacere_ \- si era posata silenziosa a placarlo, carezzando lentamente il lembo di pelle scoperto e facendosi strada sulle spalle. John chiuse gli occhi. _Dio, ci sapeva fare quando voleva._ Ma quella distrazione gli costò qualcosa.  
  
\- È perché devo impedirti di annebbiare la tua mente con queste sciocchezze.  
  
E gli prese il libro dalle mani.  
  
\- Sherlock!  
  
Ma fu bellamente ignorato dal moro. Accidenti a lui e ai suoi sporchi trucchetti. Sperò che non gettasse il libro- dopotutto l’aveva comprato solo ieri- nella spazzatura, o che strappasse le pagine, o gli desse fuoco, o ancora peggio, tutte queste cose insieme per dimostrare la sua tesi. O meglio, per dimostrare ancora una volta la sua testardaggine. Sospirò e decise di lasciar stare. Invece considerò che una bella calda tazza di the fosse una buona idea per sopprimere la voglia di strozzarlo.  
  
\- Vuoi del the?  
  
Tanto valeva farne due tazze, oramai era in piedi. Nessuna risposta.  
  
\- Sherlock?  
  
Silenzio.  
  
Un po’ perplesso, si voltò e vide l’uomo stravaccato sul divano, supino, con il libro sollevato davanti alla faccia. Non ci poteva credere! Lo stava leggendo, incredibile. Questa non gliel’avrebbe lasciata passare.  
  
\- Perciò io non posso “annebbiare la mia mente” con quel libro ma tu sì?  
  
\- Cerco solo di capire come fa a piacerti questa spazzatura senza senso. Un mucchio di frasi scollegate tra loro, autoconclusive, assolutamente prive di logicità che non aggiungono nessuna informazione  veramente essenziale per la mente. _Irrilevante._  
  
John sollevò un sopracciglio. Che altro si aspettava? Ovviamente per Sherlock i “ _Pensieri_ ” del filosofo Blaise Pascal erano illogici e senza senso. Almeno non aveva strappato le pagine.  
  
\- Quella “spazzatura senza senso”, come dici tu, è filosofia.  
  
Magari doveva rinfrescargli la memoria: probabile (quasi sicuramente) aveva cancellato quella nozione irrilevante dal suo Palazzo Mentale.  
  
\- È un diverso tipo di sapere dalla scienza in senso stretto, ma in realtà complementare ad essa. Pascal era, oltre che filosofo, anche un fisico ed un matematico. Un uomo di scienza, ecco.  
  
Si diede mentalmente un cinque accompagnato da un “ _ben fatto, soldato!”_ per aver letto l’introduzione che spiegava tutte quelle cose. Ma poteva lasciar credere a Sherlock che era tutta farina del suo sacco.  
Egli dal divano si girò e inclinò la testa, scrutandolo e  lasciandogli quell’occhiata significativa: _non essere ridicolo, John._  
Speranza vana la sua. Ci aveva provato.  
  
\- Perché continui a leggerlo allora?  
  
Sherlock non lo degnò di una risposta. I suoi occhi scorrevano veloci le parole stampate, le dita sfogliavano una pagina dopo l’altra con un fruscio leggero. Ogni volta si meravigliava della velocità con cui leggeva quell’uomo, e immagazzinava le informazioni. Fantastico.  
  
\- Stai fissando di nuovo, John.  
  
Eh già. Era più forte di lui incantarsi qualche secondo – minuti- fissando la sua figura. Perché ai suoi occhi lui era perfetto. _Tutto._ Dai morbidi riccioli neri, sempre troppo lunghi, che carezzavano ribelli la sua fronte. Gli zigomi alti e un poco sporgenti  ( _Sherlock, non mangi abbastanza!_ Gli rimproverava ogni volta Mrs. Hudson), la pelle pallida, liscia e morbida al tatto. Le ciglia lunghe che creavano giochi di ombre sul suo volto, e quegli occhi così intensi che gli facevano mancare il respiro ogni qualvolta incrociavano i suoi. E il resto del corpo,  muscoli pettorali e addominali piatti, e infine arti lunghi e spigolosi ( il fianco di John conservava una memoria tattile -meglio dire qualche livido in realtà- dei gomiti del detective, che involontariamente si muoveva nel sonno a discapito di John).  
Rise brevemente scuotendo la testa e si diresse nuovamente nella cucina.  
                                                                                        

 

 

 

\---

   
Mentre chiuse dietro di sé il portone, con un calcio a causa delle varie buste della spesa che gli occupavano le mani, immaginò cosa avrebbe dovuto inventarsi stavolta per fare un po’ di spazio ai surgelati nel freezer, continuamente pieno di pezzi di cadaveri e organi in bustine salva -gelo come fosse una cosa del tutto normale. Per non parlare della cucina in generale. Tra tutti i vari (assurdi il più delle volte) esperimenti di Sherlock  e relativi intrugli e macchinari, non era rimasto neanche un angolino nel tavolo dove potersi sedere, per esempio, a far colazione tranquillamente. Motivo per cui negli ultimi tempi, la mattina teneva il piatto sul tavolino del salotto- sfortunatamente troppo basso- e la tazza in precario equilibrio su un ginocchio. Tutto normale, ovviamente. Normale per gli standard del 221B perlomeno.  
Ma Sherlock ignorava del tutto le sue consuete lamentele, e continuava indisturbato in quello che faceva di solito. Qualsiasi cosa fosse quella che faceva in cucina di solito, sia chiaro. John era del tutto sicuro che persino adesso avrebbe trovato la testa del suo coinquilino (aspetta, _coinquilino_? Non più solo questo, _non più_ ) china sulle lenti del microscopio, le spalle ricurve, i riccioli spettinati e la vestaglia stropicciata che scivolava da un lato- inezia che non avrebbe distratto nemmeno per un attimo l’uomo al lavoro.  
Invece, quando entrò in salotto si accorse che la situazione era ben diversa, e tutto in quella stanza gli sbatteva in faccia come uno schiaffo la sua ingenuità.  
Trovo Sherlock seduto sul pavimento ai piedi del divano. Tutto intorno a lui il _caos_.  
_Che novità_ , fu il primo, stupido, pensiero di John; c’è sempre stato caos nell’appartamento, anzi poteva affermare di non aver mai conosciuto il 221B pulito e in ordine. Ecco, in effetti, però …  questa volta più del consueto.  
Era _troppo_.  
  
Sembrava che in quella stanza fosse passato un uragano, più e più volte: il tappeto era malamente appallottolato in un angolo vicino alla finestra; il pavimento quasi non si vedeva, ricoperto com’era dalle migliaia di libri aperti, fogli sparsi, accartocciati o piegati, post-it ovunque; schemi tracciati velocemente su – _aspetta, cosa_? Erano _tovaglioli_ quelli per terra?; i cuscini del divano buttati un po’ ovunque senza pietà alcuna; la custodia del violino giaceva sotto la finestra vicino al tappeto, e lo strumento era posato invece con cura sul divano, al posto dei cuscini (evidentemente agli occhi del detective non erano più degni di stare sul suddetto, oppure avevano trovato la loro ragion d’essere sul pavimento); alcune riviste ed una tazza di the, che John ricordava di aver sistemato sul tavolino proprio prima di uscire a fare la spesa, erano in terra – _la tazza non era rotta, miracolo!_ Il tavolino era invece stranamente libero, fatta eccezione per un libro aperto esattamente al centro ed un portatile (si corresse: non un portatile, ma il _suo_ portatile, ovviamente). E Sherlock era lì, nell’occhio del ciclone, come si suol dire, per nulla toccato da quel … quel … _dannazione_. Non aveva più parole. Era troppo. Poco oltre, John, ora preda di un pericoloso tic nervoso all’occhio destro, notò la cassetta del pronto soccorso aperta,che vomitava sul pavimento tutto il suo contenuto, dalle garze ai flaconi di fisiologica, dai guanti monouso ai lacci emostatici … in quel momento ringraziò Dio che non vi tenesse delle siringhe, e non volle immaginare cosa quell’idiota avrebbe potuto farci. Non era ancora finita: tutti gli oggetti sopra il camino era stati scaraventati in terra in malo modo- _persino il povero Viktor!_ John iniziava ad essere seriamente preoccupato.  
  
\- Sherlock, ma che diavolo …?  
  
Iniziò con il suo miglior tono da _sono-il-capitano-Watson-e-pretendo-che-tu-mi-dia-subito-una-spiegazione-sensata_ , ma quando si voltò verso di lui realizzò che non avrebbe risposto, nè dato un qualche tipo di astrusa spiegazione, o fatto qualsiasi altra cosa per un bel pezzo; gli occhi fissi nel vuoto, l’espressione al contempo severa e corrucciata (era una matita quella che aveva tra i capelli?!) erano spie del fatto che Sherlock Holmes non si trovava in quella stanza con lui e che non era attualmente reperibile: era nel suo Palazzo Mentale.  
  
Lasciò cadere le buste e si sfregò le mani sugli occhi. _Fantastico_. Ora doveva rimettere tutto a posto- da solo, _ovviamente_ \- stando attento a non inciampare sull’uomo che non si sarebbe spostato nemmeno fosse scoppiata una bomba accanto a lui. Santo cielo, avrebbe dovuto parlargli riguardo tutto questo. Non poteva uscire ogni volta da lì con il terrore di trovare, al suo ritorno (e poco importava che fossero ore o pochi minuti) l’appartamento distrutto. Letteralmente. Accidenti.  
                                                                               

 

 

 

\---

   
Il divano non era mai stato così comodo e confortevole. Un sollievo per la sua schiena; doveva ammetterlo, non era più resistente come una volta e stare per ore inchinato, a dare almeno una _parvenza_ di ordine di qualche tipo al salotto, non gli aveva giovato affatto. Chiuse gli occhi soddisfatto. Ah, il meritato riposo.  
  
\- John.  
  
Aveva parlato troppo presto. Provò ad ignorarlo e tenne gli occhi chiusi.  
  
\- John, so che mi stai ascoltando. John.  
  
Fine del riposo. Impossibile ignorare un Holmes. Specialmente _quell’ Holmes_. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò un volto pallido incorniciato da arruffate ciocche nere a pochi centimetri dal suo, insieme a due occhi sgranati e spiritati.  
  
\- John, stava andando bene, stava andando _così_ bene!  Un pensiero retto, basato su principi, basato su fatti, perché ha dovuto immischiarsi in tali, stupidi e idioti difetti chimici. Dimmi,John, come è possibile? _Come?_  
  
Eh, cosa? Ma di che stava parlando? Non appena iniziava a parlare a raffica in quel modo, quasi mangiandosi le parole a furia di dirle il prima possibile, sinceramente non riusciva a seguirlo. E non poteva esprimere a voce alta discorsi a caso, che aveva iniziato solo nella sua testa e pretendere poi che lui rispondesse, o ancora più importante, come se sapesse a cosa diavolo si riferisse stavolta. Gli serviva solo un momento. Bene, okay, forza.  
  
\- Ehi, ehi Sherlock, rallenta. Non ti seguo. Non sono nella tua mente, a cosa ti riferisci?  
  
Molto probabilmente, di qualunque cosa si trattasse, era la ragione di tutto lo scompiglio precedente. Avrebbe dovuto guardare quegli schemi allora, prima di sedersi e riposarsi un po’…  
  
\- Come, a cosa mi riferisco, non hai visto?  
  
Ecco, appunto.  
  
Indicò con un ampio gesto della mano il tavolo e i fogli, ma rimase perplesso quando vide che erano scomparsi.  
  
\- Dove sono i miei appunti? E il libro?! Ah!  Eccolo! Ecco il libro.  
  
\- Calmati, li ho solo raccolti e spostati, tutto qua. Forse ora mi vuoi spiegare perché il salotto sembrava un campo devastato quando sono ritornato?  
  
\- Sei uscito? Quando?  
  
Sinceramente sorpreso. Tipico. Non se n’era nemmeno accorto. _Gesù_ , cosa doveva fare con quest’uomo … e nonostante tutto si mise a ridere e non poté trattenersi. Scosse la testa e gli fece un cenno per accomodarsi vicino. Ma lui iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro, sbuffando.  
  
\- Quindi? Perché hai fatto tutto quel casino? Sul serio, ci ho messo _ore_ a ripulirlo!  
  
Sherlock si bloccò e lo fulminò con quella particolare occhiata: _so che lo sai John, non chiedere._  
  
\- No, te lo ripeto: non è ovvio per me.  
  
Poi si accorse finalmente del libro ancora aperto sul tavolino e lo prese. Era il suo libro. _Pensieri_ di Blaise Pascal.  
Oh.  
_Oh._  
L’alba della comprensione si fece strada sul suo volto. Ora le cose iniziavano ad essere più chiare. Se gliel’avessero detto non ci avrebbe creduto: il grande Sherlock Holmes era rimasto turbato nel profondo da un libro di filosofia. Trovava la cosa comica ma trattenne un’altra risata decidendo di scavare più a fondo.  
Sherlock alzò eloquentemente le sopracciglia.  
  
-Perciò... hai letto il libro.  
  
Ovvio.  
  
\- … e hai fatto altre ricerche sull’argomento. Hai tratto le tue deduzioni.  
  
Annuì.  
  
\- E …?  
  
\- E niente ha senso, John!  
  
Probabilmente non si era nemmeno accorto di star quasi urlando. C’èra solo da sperare che Mrs. Hudson non salisse impensierita dal baccano.  
Sherlock però era davvero preso, mentre faceva il punto della situazione. Che avesse trovato un nuovo interesse? No, si disse subito John. No, era solo un modo come un altro di tenere occupato il suo cervello, costantemente in funzione, in assenza di un caso da almeno otto.  Erano inevitabili giorni così. Almeno non aveva sparato al muro.  
John quindi si ritrovava seduto sul divano, attento spettatore di uno Sherlock che agitato, gli spiegava in dettaglio prima la vita di Pascal ( _Davvero, John, un uomo degno di nota, forse intelligente quasi quanto il sottoscritto! Riusciva a tenere ogni  cosa a mente, nessun bisogno di scriverla!_ ), poi la sua attività scientifica ( _Non solo importanti ricerche fisiche sul vuoto e la pressione, ma forse persino il prototipo di una prima calcolatrice!_ ) per arrivare alla sua filosofia, il tarlo che stava attualmente ossessionando Sherlock.  
  
\- Insomma, come può dire che esistono “due tipi di conoscenza”?  Andiamo, la conoscenza –tolto il fatto che sia un concetto puramente astratto e non catalogabile- è _una_! Conoscenza dei fatti, fine.  
  
John prese il libro e diede di nuovo uno sguardo alle pagine e all’introduzione. Principalmente l’aveva comprato perché ricordava di aver letto qualcosa su Pascal anni fa, e di averlo trovato interessante, e poi perché era scontato. Già. Non era un massimo esperto di filosofia, lui. Ma poteva provare, per calmare Sherlock, altrimenti sarebbero andati avanti così per tutta la notte. E, sinceramente, preferiva dedicarsi ad _altro_ tra le lenzuola. Un sorriso ebete gli si stampò in faccia, e tentò di camuffarlo con un colpetto di tosse. Sherlock, per quanto ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto anche leggergli nel pensiero.  
  
-Sai, non penso che dia una divisione netta, solo … solo, ecco, un modo _diverso_ di percepire le cose, la realtà. Ci sono persone che vedono le cose molto chiaramente, che da alcuni dettagli riescono a risalire a fatti concreti e dimostrabili, persino ai principi inconfutabili.  
  
Gli sorrise guardandolo negli occhi.  
  
\- … altre invece, più che vedere le cose, le percepiscono, ecco. Non notano i dettagli, ma l’insieme … intuiscono. Credo sia questo a cui si riferisca. Una ragione diversa, e più … interiore.  
  
Pronunciando quelle parole, John si rese conto.  
Forse anche Sherlock, poiché si bloccò e lo fisso intensamente.  
  
 Per quanti sforzi facesse, non riusciva a comprendere perché un uomo tanto notevole si fosse occupato della natura umana, dell’interiorità … del _perché_ l’uomo _sente_. Sherlock aveva bisogno di un’evidenza, di una prova, di una risposta definitiva al perché. Perché l’uomo cade in errore, perché è continuamente preda di un difetto, di una debolezza che lo spinge alla sciocchezza.  
Sherlock chinò il capo e abbassò le spalle. Sconfitto. Deluso.  
  
\- Ehi, vieni qui. Siedi con me.  
  
Non ce la faceva John a vederlo così abbattuto. Gli fece posto e Sherlock si raggomitolò accanto a lui, evitando di guardarlo negli occhi. Gli avvolse un braccio attorno alle spalle, attirandolo più vicino a sé. Sherlock odiava ammettere di non capire qualcosa. E come aveva affermato lui stesso tempo prima, i sentimenti non erano davvero il suo campo. Pascal gli aveva solo ricordato questa sua mancanza, ecco tutto.  
  
-Sai, non tutto si può ridurre a processi logici e razionali …  
  
La risposta fu un suono soffocato non definito. Perciò John continuò. Gli pose una mano sulla guancia.  
  
\- … come puoi spiegare razionalmente _questo_?  
  
Gli diede un leggero bacio sulle labbra, mentre la mano si spostò sulla sua nuca ad accarezzare i riccioli scuri. Sherlock sospirò e approfondì il bacio.  
  
\- … o _questo_?  
  
John fece scorrere la sua mano sul petto dell’altro, lentamente, sentendo sotto le sue dita il leggero tessuto della maglia sotto la vestaglia, e si fermò a metà, facendo pressione. Sherlock poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla ed esalò piano. John, sotto la mano, sentiva il suo cuore battere sempre più veloce. E sorrise.  
Era tutto per lui. Il cuore di Sherlock batteva _solo per lui_.  
  
Alcune volte restava perplesso, ancora incredulo, del fatto che fosse successo. Certo, non era in grado di spiegare né quando, come, o perché, era semplicemente accaduto: non vi era un momento preciso durante il quale avevano cessato di essere semplici amici per diventare qualcosa di più. Non avevano parlato o chiarito a riguardo, non c’era stato un discorso del tipo “ _sappiamo-entrambi-che-abbiamo-oltrepassato-i-confini-della-semplice-amicizia-e-bisogna-chiarire-cosa-siamo-adesso_ ”, no, nulla del genere.  
Era stato naturale rendersi conto che tutto l’amore che provava per Sherlock non poteva essere ristretto in una normale categoria. Era stato semplice rendersi conto che Sherlock era diventato il centro del suo mondo. Quello che era stato più difficile, più lento, fu rendersi conto che Sherlock _lo sapeva_.  
Lui sapeva dall’inizio cosa provasse John, prima che egli stesso potesse accorgersene. Era stato più difficile rendersi conto che Sherlock sapeva, che Sherlock provava lo stesso unico tipo di amore per lui –e lui soltanto, e aveva aspettato che anche John si rendesse conto. Aveva aspettato perché lui non sapeva come fare, perché gli mancava l’esperienza in quel campo.  
Ancora una volta John  si diede dello stupido per averci messo così tanto a capire. E invece era così semplice.  Una naturale evoluzione del loro rapporto. Inevitabile. Meravigliosa.  
Era vero: John non percepiva il mondo attraverso processi o ragionamenti logici; lui sentiva e agiva di conseguenza.  
Era vero: Sherlock procedeva invece all’esatto contrario, deduzione, logica, ragione.  
Ma quando era venuto a trattarsi di loro, mentre Sherlock aveva _sentito_ , aveva intuito in un attimo quel loro particolare rapporto, quel loro sentimento così grande, John ci aveva ragionato sopra, ci aveva pensato e rimuginato, finendo col paralizzarsi e non agire mai.  
Ecco, questi erano loro.  
Sherlock gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita, lo abbracciò stretto, e John adagiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Non avevano bisogno di parole per esprimere quello che c’era tra loro.  
Stettero in quella posizione per diversi minuti, finché John riprese in mano il libro. Lo sfogliò sbadatamente, catturando di tanto in tanto qualche frase; poi sentì il bisogno di leggerne ad alta voce una che lo colpì nel profondo:  
  
\- “ _È inutile che la ragione domandi al cuore prove dei suoi principi per darvi il proprio consenso, quanto sarebbe ridicolo che il cuore chiedesse alla ragione un sentimento di tutte le proporzioni che essa dimostra per indurti e accettarle_.”  
  
Rifletté un attimo.  
  
\- Ma sono complementari. La conoscenza razionale e la conoscenza intuitiva hanno bisogno l’una dell’altra, e si _completano_ a vicenda.  
  
Calò il silenzio. Entrambi stavano riflettendo sulla verità di quelle parole.  E su di _loro_.  
  
\- John.  
  
Quanto era bello il suono del suo nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra e dalla sua voce. L’avrebbe ascoltato come una nenia per ore.  
  
\- Io sono cervello.  
  
\- Lo so.  
  
L’intensità del suo sguardo era quasi insopportabile. Ti scavava dentro e carpiva i tuoi segreti più profondi. Ma era quanto di più bello John avesse mai visto. Gli sorrise; e con quel sorriso cercò di trasmettergli tutto ciò che si agitava nel suo animo in quel momento.  
Sherlock gli mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle e lo tirò a sé per un altro bacio. John intrecciò le dita nei suoi capelli e l’altra mano vagò sulla sua schiena. Si separarono soltanto quando il bisogno di aria divenne impellente. Ripresero fiato restando ancora intrecciati, respirando uno sull’altro. Poi Sherlock avvicino le labbra al suo orecchio. Erano calde, così come il suo respiro.  
  
\- Tu sei cuore. Il _mio_ cuore.  
  
E non ci fu davvero bisogno di aggiungere nient’altro.  
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Salve e grazie se siete arrivati fin qui con la lettura:)  
> Alcuni chiarimenti riguardo la OS: tutte le considerazioni e la citazione riguardano il filosofo francese Blaise Pascal, vissuto nel ‘600 e uno dei punti cardine per la storia della filosofia. Consiglio a tutti di concedergli una lettura, è davvero ispirante sotto alcuni punti … più specificatamente qua io mi sono riferita alla parte del suo pensiero che riguarda la contrapposizione tra lo “spirito di geometria” e lo “spirito di finezza”, due tipi di relazionarsi alla realtà, appunto, che rimanda anche alla dualità dell’uomo di ragione e cuore (ecco per un’idea veloce il link di Wikipedia: Pascal ).
> 
> Scritta già da un bel po' e pubblicata su efp, colgo l'occasione per pubblicarla anche qui su Ao3.  
> Fate un'opera buona e lasciate una recensione ;)  
> A presto,  
> ila_D


End file.
